Yuuri and Wolfram: part Two
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Here is the second installment of Yuuri and Wolfram's love story, The prequal to Yuuri and Wolfram is part 1. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. So, please Read and Enjoy! YxW


Yuuri and Wolfram Part 2

Wolfram was training his troops, it was a hot day and he was thankful for the small breezes blowing through the castle and its grounds. They had been working on muscle loosening techniques because the troops were too stiff in their movements, a dangerous case when fluidity was necessary. Wolfram was about to call for the next set of exercises when his name was called out. Turning he watched as Dorcascos came running up to him. He was curious as to what he needed, so Wolfram halted his troops movements.

"Your Excellency." Dorcascos said as he stood at attention.

"What is it Dorcas?" Wolfram answered in a way of saying at ease and report.

"His majesty Yuuri has asked for your services." Dorcas reported. Wolfram smiled at Yuuri's name. Ever since they'd become engaged Wolfram had noticed and increase in Yuuri's attentions to him Yuuri had often come to watch him practice with his men and sometimes he even participated, though he was still a novice. But they'd started doing other things together too, such as going horse riding, picnics with Greta, reading together at night and Yuuri had even brought over some devices from his world that he'd explained to Wolfram and they would try them out together. Wolfram was really happy; he'd waited close to two years for Yuuri to finally propose to him, correctly.

"I'll go immediately." Wolfram turned to his men who were also trying to hide their smiles. Wolfram felt a blush coming to his face but he pushed it down. His men respected him and he wouldn't yell at them for being happy for him, because he was happy. Wolfram signaled his lieutenant to step forward and take over, and then Wolfram headed for the castle and Yuuri's office.

When Wolfram arrived in the hall outside Yuuri's office, he was passed by his older brother Gwendal and Gunter as they headed for the library, continuing to talk over a map and book respectively. Wolfram didn't give this much thought that this would mean he and Yuuri would be alone, now that Yuuri was getting the hang of being king, Gwendal and Gunter were spending a lot less time explaining to Yuuri his duties. Wolfram reached Yuuri's door and knocked, receiving a 'come in' from inside. Wolfram opened the door and walked in. Yuuri was sitting behind his desk, fiddling with his 'tap-e-corder' he'd brought last week from Earth. Wolfram remembered Yuuri getting him to talk his troops the other day while Yuuri had recorded them.

Yuuri looked up as Wolfram closed the door and smiled at him. Wolfram's heart beat increased as Yuuri continued to look at him, his innocent smile on his face. "Hey Wolfram could you lock the door for me, I don't want anyone barging into here?" Yuuri said it with such an innocent smile that Wolfram did as he was told; he figured Yuuri had just had as much as he could take of Gunter for today. After locking the door Wolfram headed towards Yuuri's desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Wolfram said to get the conversation started. Yuuri's smile increased.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about your men." Yuuri answered, Wolfram was confused. They'd already talked about his men, but Yuuri came forward and covered his mouth before he could say anything. Yuuri then leaned close to his ear and whispered, causing a shiver to run down Wolfram's spine. "Don't day anything yet." Yuuri then moved passed him and headed for the door. He placed the tape-recorder by the door and turned it on. Wolfram heard his voice coming through the recorder, as Yuuri smiled seemly satisfied with himself. When Yuuri came up to him Wolfram gave him a confused raised brow, Yuuri took his hand and brought him towards the corner of his office by his desk, before he began to speak. "That should get the gossips off our trail."

"Huh, Yuuri what is going on?" Wolfram asked.

"I wanted to spend some uninterrupted, un-gossiped about time with you. And I knew I couldn't take you away from the castle for too long and I also know that it would be a mess if I took you to our bedroom so suddenly, the gossips wouldn't shut up about it." Yuuri took Wolfram into his arms and hugged him. Wolfram's face flushed but he was happy at the feel of being in Yuuri's arms; but it also brought memories back, very sexual memories. Yuuri seemed to sense the train of Wolfram's thoughts. He brought their bodies tighter together and moved his head to the crevice of Wolfram's neck and began kissing and nibbling on it, Wolfram moaned at the sensations. Yuuri kissed his way up Wolfram's neck, to his chin and then to his lips. The kiss was heady and hot, Wolfram loved it. It wasn't long before they began pawing at each other, but Yuuri paused for a second to look Wolfram in the eyes. "Wolfram, I want to be together, are you okay with that?" Wolfram blew a piece of hair out of his eyes before looking Yuuri in the eyes again and smirked.

"You shouldn't even have to ask, of course." Wolfram kissed Yuuri once more; Yuuri had his answer, so he began walking Wolfram back until he was pressed up against the wall. They'd been together a couple times before but there had always been a bed, but this idea of having hot, lusty sex against a wall wasn't lowering their libidos if anything it was increasing them.

Before long cloths were being pushed aside and Wolfram's moan were becoming louder. Yuuri had on fewer cloths than Wolfram so he was undressed first, and he was almost done with Wolfram's, but a particularly loud moan had Yuuri halting his movements.

"Wolfram you're being too loud. Someone's going to hear you." Wolfram glared up at Yuuri, who was now slightly taller than him now.

"Well sorry, but I'm a fire demon and we're passionate creatures. I can't help it, besides you said you liked my moans." Wolfram pouted before leaning forwards a little to be next to Yuuri's ear and gave a slightly breathless moan into it. Yuuri groaned at the sound and pulled Wolfram's last piece of clothing off, which was his black g-string, it snapped at the harsh movement. They were finally naked and Yuuri couldn't wait to rub his hands all over Wolfram's body, Yuuri pushed Wolfram farther up against the wall and began ravishing his neck. Wolfram tilted his head back to give Yuuri more room, lifting a leg up to wrap it around Yuuri's waist, so he could rub himself against Yuuri. Yuuri's hands were moving all over Wolfram's body causing both their temperatures to rise. The feel of Wolfram's leg wrapping around him, almost had Yuuri losing it.

"I _do_ like hearing you moan Wolfram; I just don't want anyone else to hear it." Yuuri finally got out. His answer from Wolfram was him leaning down and kissing him. Wolfram reached between them and began rubbing Yuuri's member. Yuuri jerked at the feeling Wolfram's fist clenching him and moving. He was already hard but he was starting to strain against Wolfram's hand. Moving his hand down as he too began stroking Wolfram's member. Wolfram moaned into their kiss, as they increased their tempo, they separated from their kiss as their breathing came in shorter gasps. Wolfram began using Yuuri's pre-cum as a lubricant to increase the friction. Yuuri on the other hand had stopped his administrations to smooth Wolfram's pre-cum over his fingers, before he brought them around Wolfram's waist and towards his opening. As Yuuri circled the entrance to lubricate it, Wolfram's moans increased. Yuuri knew if they didn't do something soon someone was going to hear them over the tape recording and come busting in.

There was a small table about a half foot from them, that Yuuri remembered placing a useful tool in. Moving his fingers from Wolfram's entrance he opened the drawer and pulled out a bandanna. "Yuuri what are you doing now?" Wolfram said in a breathless and slightly irritated voice.

"We're being too loud, someone is going to break the door and come barging in here, so I'm getting a gag." Yuuri said as he set Wolfram on his feet. Wolfram eyed the bandana begrudgingly, he knew Yuuri was right but he wasn't too sure how he felt about being gagged. Yuuri looked at him, waiting for an answer. Wolfram finally nodded and opened his mouth. Yuuri placed the bandana into his mouth and then wrapped the ends around his head and tied them. It wasn't too tight so it wouldn't hurt him, but it would muffle his moans. Yuuri didn't give him much time to get used to the gag before he lifted him up against the wall and began playing with his opening again. Wolfram's member twitched in excitement. Yuuri brought his fingers back to his mouth to wet them more, and Wolfram did the same for Yuuri's member. Finally Yuuri entered one into Wolfram, causing him so arch his back off the wall and closer into Yuuri. Yuuri began pumping the finger in and out of him, moving it around to create a larger opening, then he entered two and Wolfram's gagged moan had him increasing the tempo of his fingers, he needed to get Wolfram ready before he exploded right now.

Finally the opening was ready, and both Wolfram and Yuuri felt they were close to their limits. Pulling his slick fingers from Wolfram's entrance Yuuri pushed Wolfram up higher against the wall before Wolfram began guiding his member to Wolfram's entrance. Wolfram barely got the tip inserted when Yuuri suddenly dropped him all the way down onto him. Wolfram arched in slight pain, but with overwhelming pleasure. Yuuri felt deeper now than ever, and it was hitting right up against his prostate. Wolfram wrapped both of his legs around Yuuri's waist as Yuuri began to enter in and out of him. Yuuri loved how tight Wolfram was, it was like a hot tube that slid over him and squeezed.

Wolfram felt Yuuri's member sliding in and out of him, his muscles tightening over the intrusion causing exquisite pleasure. "Harder, more." He tried to say around the gag, but it make out muffled, Yuuri didn't seem to understand so Wolfram tightened his legs around Yuuri waist and used the leverage to push himself up and down in faster motion. After Yuuri's brain caught up with the rest of him, he began to increase his momentum. Faster and Faster, Wolfram's head was pressed tightly against the wall as the pleasure soaring through him had his vision blackening, but he still wanted more. Yuuri seemed ahead of him this time, because before he could do anything Yuuri reached down for his neglected member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Wolfram's breathe shot out of him, and he couldn't get it back. There was so much pleasure coursing through him, causing his channel to tighten even more over Yuuri's member. Yuuri knew was getting close, the pressure of Wolfram closing around him was making him see white dots, and he couldn't keep his thrusts in check, slamming Wolfram repeatedly into the wall he pumped harder and harder hitting the prostate over and over again. By now both of them couldn't breathe. Finally Yuuri felt Wolfram orgasming around him, the absolute combustion that coursed through them sent them spiraling into darkness. Yuuri had just enough sense to turn them around to where he was leaning against the wall so they could slide down it and to the floor. But his movements were coordinated and they slide faster than he thought causing Wolfram to slam straight down onto him, and stars exploded.

…….

When Wolfram gained consciousness again he could still feel Yuuri's slackened member inside him, and the still warm cum course inside of him. This caused him to groan in pleasure, the sound hoarse from all the previous moans he'd let escape. Yuuri seemed to be wakening too as he began to caress Wolfram's bare back and butt, up and down his hands went sending more pleasurable ripples through them both. Yuuri reached up and began untying the bandana still around Wolfram's mouth. His mouth was slightly red from rubbing against the bandana; Yuuri felt bad about the abrasions so leaned forward and kissed them. "Sorry Wolfram, I was a little harsher than I meant to be." Yuuri said, holding the still naked person closer to him.

"Hmm," was Wolfram's reply, he was still settled in the afterglow and wasn't ready to come back down yet. He shifted his position to be more comfortable, by wrapping his legs loosely around Yuuri's waist in an Indian style position. Yuuri was still inside of him and the motion Wolfram was making was getting them both hard again. "I like it rough, remember." Wolfram finally said. Yuuri nodded, but he still brought his hand up to heal the wounds. Wolfram leaned up a little and the cum that had been caught inside of him began to leak out and over Yuuri's member. They both groaned as the warm liquid slid down them. Yuuri was getting hard again and the pressure of Wolfram's member against his stomach said he was too, so he quickly finished healing Wolfram's mouth.

"God Wolfram I want you again." Yuuri said. He didn't wait for permission this time, instead he leaned forward and laid Wolfram down on the floor, pulling Wolfram's waist up a little higher Yuuri began moving inside of him again. Wolfram began to pant as the pleasure built up again, and with the bandana out of his mouth he began commanding Yuuri to move as he needed.

"More Yuuri, harder you need to go faster. Fuck me harder Yuuri." Wolfram demanded and Yuuri answered as he began to slam into Wolfram faster and faster, breaths coming in pants. "Fuck me more." Wolfram said as he too began to pant as Yuuri slammed harder into him, he really talked dirty when he was in the throes of passion. "Harder, you wimp I need it harder."

Yuuri was annoyed at the wimp comment, so positioned himself a little differently as he entered Wolfram and hit his sweet spot head on. Wolfram about blacked out as Yuuri hit inside of him, and Yuuri didn't let up either he kept hitting it until Wolfram was crying in pleasure. Wolfram's back arched off the floor, his feet coming closer to his butt so he could lift himself higher and Yuuri could enter him better. This orgasm came harder and faster than the last one, and when finally it happened they fell over the edge and into the pleasure abyss of orgasms.

……

The two of just laid on the cool floor and let themselves come down from their high. Their breathing slowed as did their heart rates. Yuuri was the first to move, as he sat up and examined his handy work. Wolfram was covered in love bites, sweat and their cum. All and all Yuuri was pretty satisfied with himself. Wolfram was lying on his back with an arm slung over his eyes as he regulated his breathing so Yuuri leaned down and kissed the tip of Wolfram's elbow, causing him to smile at the tender expression.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuri asked as he brushed Wolfram's bangs with his fingers. Wolfram lowered his arm to look at Yuuri.

"I'm a little sore, but I feel really good too." Yuuri blushed a little making Wolfram smirk. Wolfram tried to sit up but the stickiness of his body caught his attention. Wolfram grimaced, now he'd have to take a shower. "And I'm sticky." Yuuri looked back down at Wolfram's body, and the feeling pride came over him again.

"Yes you are." He said smirking into Wolfram's eyes, Wolfram pouted at his smirk.

"Don't be so pleased with yourself, how am I supposed to put my cloths back on now? I'm all dirty." Yuuri thought about it, he knew Wolfram was right and then a thought popped into his head.

"I know, here lay back down." Wolfram did, sitting up was hitting his butt. Yuuri moved closer to Wolfram and began to trail his hands up and down Wolfram's body. Wolfram thought this felt pretty good, but he wasn't sure how this was going to get them anywhere but back to what they had been doing. Suddenly a cooling sensation began to move through his body; curious Wolfram tilted his head up to look at what Yuuri was doing. A blue film was covering Yuuri's hands very similar to when he used healing magic but it was more liquid like.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri looked at Wolfram as he moved to Wolfram's lower body and smiled at that the curious frown.

"I'm using my water power to wash your body, almost like a bath." Yuuri then went back to concentrating on his magic and Wolfram laid back down to just enjoy the feeling of Yuuri's water magic sliding over him. When Yuuri was finished with the front, he had Wolfram turn over onto his stomach, which Wolfram did. Wolfram was relaxed and was even started to feel better when suddenly that same smoothing sensation connected with his entrance then he jumped in surprise.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram hissed, the sensation felt really good.

"It's okay I'm just healing you, just stay relaxed." Wolfram nodded his head, and tried to breathe through the ripples course through him. Then it was gone and Yuuri was tapping him on the shoulder. "You can get up now; you should be clean and healthy." Wolfram pushed himself up in a kneeling position then stood up to get dressed. Yuuri was doing the same thing to himself that he had done on Wolfram, but only a lot quicker. Wolfram pouted.

"You purposefully took your time didn't you?" Yuuri gave him an unrepentant grin.

"So maybe I did, I was enjoying myself."

"I bet you were. Wimp." Wolfram grumbled.

"Not a wimp." Yuuri retorted. Wolfram let it go and the two of them began dressing.

When they were completely dressed Wolfram was surprised to hear the recorder was still going. He turned to Yuuri who was walking towards the tape recorder. "How many hours of tape are there?"

"About 6 I think, I wanted to make sure we had enough time, so I've been taping your conversations all week." Yuuri stopped to listen to the tape, Wolfram's voice was talking about some book he was reading and he when he stopped Yuuri also stopped the tape. "Well that's interesting Wolfram I think I'll read that book too." Wolfram raised his eyebrow that was what Yuuri had said to him the night the recording had taken place. Then Wolfram got it and he smirked, Yuuri was trying to make it as though none of what had happened happened.

"Sure Wimp, you can borrow it tonight if you want it." Wolfram said, then he began moving towards the door.

"Where are you going Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, and Wolfram smirked.

"I need to get back to my men now, we've lost track of time and now I don't know what they're up too. I did leave them in the middle of exercises." Wolfram said as he unlocked the door and opened it. Yuuri watched him go in silent disappointment, but he too needed to get back to work.

"Alright then, I'll see you at dinner then." Yuuri said to Wolfram as he began to leave the room. Wolfram turned and smiled at him and Yuuri's heart fluttered, that smile was the reason Yuuri fell in love with Wolfram or one of the reasons.

"Of course, _Yuuri_." Wolfram answered with that slightly sexy purr he used when he was about to climax. Yuuri's face bloomed in red, and Wolfram having received his revenge closed the door and went back to the training field.

……..

When Wolfram arrived at the field his men were cleaning their equipment, having finished their exercises while he'd been… busy. Wolfram's lieutenant noticed his approach and signaled the men to attention.

"At ease!" Wolfram called out. "Lieutenant, were all the exercises accomplished to standard?"

"Yes your Excellency." His lieutenant replied.

"Good, then I guess it's time for rounds. Let's get moving."

"Yes sir!" They called and began to collect their tools. Wolfram stood by his lieutenant and waited before they all headed to the stables. His lieutenant walked beside him, yet he seemed nervous about something. Wolfram sighed, he knew something was up, he needed to know.

"What is lieutenant?" Wolfram asked. The lieutenant looked up and then blushed and looked away.

"It's nothing sir." The lieutenant replied.

"Just spit it out soldier!" Wolfram commanded. The lieutenant stopped and stood at attention at the command.

"Yes sir! I just wanted to say that, um, that a, that a spot is showing on your neck sir!" The lieutenant finally got out, a blush now covering his and the rest of the men's faces. Wolfram raised a hand to his neck, and took out a small hand mirror he kept in his jacket pocket. Opening it he looked moved around to look at his neck, and sure enough on the spot Yuuri seemed to favor most today was a red blotch. Usually the discovering of such a thing would have made Wolfram blush too, but today all he did was place his mirror back into his pocket and straightened his collar. His men were looking at him.

"Yes, soldier apparently there is thank you." Then he smirked a smile that had his entire squad blushing and love struck and turned to head for the stables. "Now move along we still have rounds to do and I want to get home by dinner." His men nodded their heads and followed.

'_And Yuuri didn't think anyone would find out, ha!" _Wolfram thought, because he knew that by tomorrow every person in the castle would know that he and Yuuri hadn't just been talking. But Wolfram shrugged his shoulders, they were fiancés now. '_What a wimp!_'

And somewhere in the castle the Demon King sneezed. The End.


End file.
